Jade (nicnuc)
Jade '''is an OC gem, created by nicnuc, and drawn by Agunachopace, appearing in some RPs. Appearance Jade is quite tall. He has green hair and light green-coloured skin. His outfit consists of a very dark green hoodie, pants and grey sneakers. Jade always wears headphones around his neck and sometimes has a non-holographic DJ Mixpult where the headphones are plugged in. He usually stores the non-holographic DJ Mixpult in his gem. Personality Jade is a very laid-back gem, also being lazy. He shows little to no interest in being involved with stressful things aside from him being in Cyan Diamond's court, where he goes after his duties with a lot of motivation. In battle, however, his attitude changes drastically. Jade becomes very mocking and cocky, insulting enemies at times, but rather challenging them. However, despite being doing so, he's very careful whilst fighting, trying to avoid mistakes. Abilities (Jade) Jade possesses all standard gem abilities like bubbling gems, shape shifting, summoning his weapon and retreating to his gemstone. Skills '''DJ Board Proficiency: '''Jade is able to use music to attack enemies, defend and support allies. For example, he uses dissonances to cut through enemies, using beats and rythms for attacking with energy waves. Jade can also create a shield to deflect an attack or use harmonious melodys to heal his allies (Note: He can only have one mode active at a time, so attacking and defending/supporting is not possible all at once.) '''Levitation: Jade is able to levitate at will with ease and is able to share this ability with gems nearby. Telekinesis: '''Jade has the ability to manipulate matter using telekinesis. It is quite weak, though. Unique Skills (Jade) '''Transformation: '''Jade transforms himself into True Jade, but it takes several minutes to do so. However, he has to focus, making him vulnerable whilst doing so. Abilities (True Jade) True Jade possesses all standard gem abilities like bubbling gems, shape shifting, summoning his weapon and retreating to his gemstone. Skills '''Sword Proficiency: True Jade is a skilled swordfighter, being able to perform attacks quickly and with ease. Rune Magic: True Jade is able to channel magic through his sword or infuse it with magic. Unique Traits (True Jade) Enhanced Durability: 'Due to his gem overflowing with energy, True Jade is more durable while being transformed. '''Energy Consumption: '''True Jade's form doesn't last very long and he has to retreat to his gemstone to recover after transforming back. Relationships '''Cyan Diamond: '''Jade is very close to Cyan Diamond. Cyan Diamond enjoys his music, which is very sympathic to Jade. Both have a very similar sense of humor and Jade is a member of his court. '''Rock Crystal: '''Jade and Rock Crystal are both Members of Cyan Diamonds Court, making them regularly see each other. They both have a good opinion on each other and get along very well. '''Prasiolite ('Devan4590): Jade likes Prasiolite a lot. They get along very well and even danced at the gala. He does care a lot about Prasiolite, but doesn't directly show it. '''-TBA Trivia - Jade is based of the LoL champion Sona, in fact, a skin of her, the DJ Sona skin. His hovering ability comes from her as well. - It took me 3 days to make a concept of how Jade should be. - It took me a whole week to find a gemstone for Jade. Yes, I made the ability set and personality etc. before I thought about the gemstone. Early versions of Jade were Aquamarine, Bloodstone and Iolite, those choices were colorwise though, as I wanted a similarity between the colors of the gem and the afformentioned DJ Sona skin (Turquiose, Red and Purple). I scrapped the idea though and searched for a gemstone I personally like and that's where Jade popped into my mind. - Jade is my 2nd OC ever, the first being Rock Crystal. - Jade never puts his headphones on his head, he always keeps them around his neck. Designs Gemstone Gallery 20161227 022149.jpg|Drawn by Ejons99 20161227 031319 (1).jpg|Jade playing videogames with Peridot (Ejons99) 20161227 022113.jpg|Also drawn by Ejons99 20161227 022225.jpg|Jade chilling with Peridot (Ejons99) 20161227 022204.jpg|Again, drawn by Ejons99 Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Jades